Ranma 12 Mortal Fight
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Ranma has a long-lost twin brother and a cute little sister? Who is stronger? Read and find out!
1. Here's Enma and Bayko!

Ranma 1/2; Mortal Fight 

Ch. 1: Here's Enma and Bayko

By A. Jonathan Taylor

Yappa paa, Yappa paa, don't know what to do

My heart is not a game... it's mah-jongg to you.

Yappa paa, Yappa paa, feel like such a shrew

Who needs boys? Don't you dare… make me wild like you!

Before you, boys got on their knees

Ranma, Ranma, It's me you always tease since the day I ran into you...

Ranma, Ranma, you Stole my heart and you––

Don't you dare go and… Make me wild like you.

Somebody tell me why it's so hard to say those three words, "I love you"?

If I let myself give into you I'll become just as wild as you!

Before you come in like a breeze

Won't you stop and ring the bell, please?

Before you make my heart your home

Why not let me love you on my own?

I'd be better off without you...

But just tonight, it's all right...

Until tomorrow, all right.

Every time your eyes turn to me

Ranma, Ranma, you make me feel dizzy.

Someday we may be more than "friends"...

Ranma, Ranma, you've Gone and done it true

Can't you see that you've made me wild like you?

In the streets that head into Nerima, Japan… something big and something weird floats into town.

On the other side of town… the 300-year-old pervert, Happosai, is on his way doing his usual panty raid in broad daylight. As he got close to Akane's panties on the clothesline… Ranma Saotome, the pigtailed martial artist with too many fiancés, came to put a stop to him again!

"What do you think you're doing, you old letch?"

Happosai feigned tears, "Can't you have any mercy on an old man, Ranma?" Ranma replied, "Never, you freak!"

Ryoga's voice was heard, "Ranma!" Ranma and Happosai turn their faces to face Ryoga, the eternally lost boy, running from rooftop to rooftop charging at them!

Ranma sighs, "What did I do now, Ryoga?" Ryoga shouted his answer, "You're about to steal Akane's underwear; you pervert!" Happosai got angry, "What? Taking over my place, are you?"

Ranma quickly turned tail and ran for dear life before more people could chase him! The last thing he wanted was his short-tempered fiancé to think he actually sunk down to Happosai's level!

But little does he or anyone else know that she is busy working on a gift and a few other things for his upcoming birthday, so she's not noticing the disturbances, she's completely focused on the work.

Ever since the failed wedding, their parents have been trying everything they could to sew them back together.

Back in the chase scene, Ranma is still running… with a whole trail of people who want to trounce him, watch the fight, help him, or seduce him!

Ranma-Chan (Ranma's in girl mode) screamed, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

Ryoga shouts, "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" Mousse screams, "SAOTOME, YOU WILL PAY!" Tatewaki Kuno calls out, "PIGTAILED GIRL, I LOVE YOU!" Kodachi Kuno screeches, "DIE, HARRIDAN!"

Hundreds upon hundreds of people are currently chasing Ranma!

When Ranma-Chan made a stop… the parade of rivals, spectators, rescuers, etc. that were chasing her just stopped behind her!

What they saw was like nothing they'd ever seen before! It's gigantic; it's practically the size of a section of the Kuno household! It has the same hair as Ranma as a guy, but the pigtail is not there. It's got a really flabby stomach, big enough to drain a gas station of all of its gasoline!

The creature's ears are long and oddly shaped, as if they're a rabbit's ears that have been trimmed to be bird wing-like. Its blue eyes are like a serpent, as its face, except for the fact that the creature's skin is a dark-blue color.

Its front limbs are like over muscular arms with inhuman hands! It's got a frill around its neck like a clown does! And its hind limbs are long and strong like a humanoid rabbits' hind legs.

Kuno assumed it was Ranma, "So, you've revealed your true form, Ranma Saotome, you fiend!" Kodachi cried a few tears, "Ranma darling, what has the red-haired harridan done to you?"

Mariko Konjo was nearby Kuno, "Tatewaki-Sempai!" Azusa Shiratori saw the creature, "Oh, it's so cute! Jonathan, Jonathan!" Mikado wasn't stupid enough to assume anything, "You stupid woman, it's not even cute to us!" Hikaru agreed, "It's not right!"

Principal Kuno greeted the monster, "Aloha, Godzilla!" Sasuke was impressed by the size, "I'd say, sir!"

Ryoga looked at the beast, "I think we've become outmatched." Akari Unryu was nearby him, "Should we run?" Shampoo noticed the position she's in, "Aiyah! Monster too big for Shampoo to handle!" Mousse adjusted his glasses, "That's no ordinary beast!" Ukyo agreed, "That's for sure, sugar!" Tsubasa groped her, "You'll be much safer with me, my dear Ukyo!" Konatsu groaned, "He's insane!"

Happosai said, "Wow, and I was called a freak or nature!" Lukkosai agreed, "I'm out of luck, and you aren't happy!" Cologne stood there, "You don't know the half of it, Happy."

Hinako growled, "That delinquent must pay, if it's human!"

Daisuke stared at it in fear, "Oh, man! He's huge!" Hiroshi agreed with his buddy, "You think anyone could take that creature, 'cause I don't."

Ranma-Chan said, "I think it's best if we run away." Everyone else agreed in unison, "Good idea."

The gargantuan long-eared monster heaved in a heavy amount of breath and released a huge roar!

At the Tendo Dojo, it's lunchtime!

Genma laughed, "What a good time for Kasumi's crowd-pleasing food!" Kasumi took the compliment well, "Thank you, Mr. Saotome."

Akane's mind was focused on Ranma, who was not there for lunch. She finally finished her gift to Ranma… but she wanted to see him. She calmly asked, "Where is he?" Nodoka reassured the young one, "I'm sure Ranma will turn up soon, Akane."

Then… everyone felt the ground shake. Nabiki stepped up, "That must be him arriving now, with a few of his 'friends'."

CRASH! Ranma and a few members of those who chased him today came flying in by the force of the roar of the unnatural beast they've encountered, the others that weren't there must've been sent over the horizon!

As the smoke cleared… Ranma had hot tea water splashed onto him (turning him back into a guy) and he's on his back, with Akane in his lap! Again as usual in every emotional mess, the excitable and overemotional patriarch of the Tendo Dojo, Soun Tendo, cried his eyes out at the mess, "Not again, I can't stand it." As he ran to Ranma to yell at him…

Ranma groaned out, "Watch out for the monster!"

Everyone in the dojo (except for those who encountered Ranma's creature) wondered what he meant and looked out the front porch! The monster was kneeling in front of its entire audience, with a worried look on its face!

Soun was frightened, "WHAT IS THAT?" Genma is as frightened as his friend, "I DON'T KNOW!" Nabiki, calm as ever (everyone's met with stranger things before), asked, "What's to be afraid of?" Nodoka is marveled by the size of the creature, "It's so… big." Kasumi said, "It looks worried about something."

The creature kneeled in as if to talk to Soun, and it did speak, in a deep and demonic male voice–– "Is this the Tendo Dojo?" Soun quickly nodded to the creature!

The monster slowly reached behind in into his hair and pulled out a violet-haired girl and gently placed her on the ground.

The girl is beyond gorgeous. She was extremely well endowed with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for. Her long dark violet hair reached past her hips and shoulders, which framed her sexy Nabiki-like face. She moved with an incredible grace. And like Ranma's girl form, she was certainly not lacking in the breast department, she's reach beyond it.

She had her hair down and it reaches down to her hips. Her clothes consisted of sheepskin outdoor slippers with thick rubber heels, a white pair of shorts, and a white tank top.

As Happosai came in to grope her, he stopped to notice the two additional things that not made her human: she has a golden diamond mark on her forehead, golden demon eyes, and a light blue skin tone. "Wow, look at that creature!"

Ryoga stared at her cleavage, "She's so… big too."

Cologne studied their appearances, "These aren't ordinary monsters; the girl we see before us is none other than a demon." After getting off of Ranma, Akane asked, "Any information on the giant monster?" The matriarch of the amazons replied, "None whatsoever."

The demon girl spoke in an emotionless and calm voice–– "Excuse me, forgive our strange likenesses, we've been to Jusenkyo when he was 14 years old and I was 10 years old, which was 8 years ago."

Flashback: Jusenkyo, China, 8 years ago-

A young man (you don't see his face yet) in a blue pair of slacks and a red Chinese shirt is walking with a little brown-haired girl. They stop at the springs.

The Jusenkyo Guide said to the kids, "Welcome sirs to Jusenkyo, home of over a thousand springs. Each spring has its tragic story."

The young man leaped to the top of the nearest pole and leaped from pole to pole while the little girl followed him!

A week later the boy got what he had coming, he fell into the spring… but he still looked like himself! "What happened? I thought you said that whoever fell in these springs take form of whatever drowned here!"

The Guide answered, "I did. You take form of a version of whatever fell in spring of yourself. You fell into Spring of Drowned Shapeshifter, very tragic story; story tells that a shapeshifter drowned there 10,000 years ago. Now whoever falls in spring takes on power of shapeshifting."

The boy asked, "Shapeshifting? What the heck does that mean?" The guide answered, "You now have ability to change into whatever or whomever you wish." "I do?"

The boy concentrated and changed into a younger version of the Jusenkyo Guide! The little girl screams and fell into one of the springs! SPLASH!

"Sis?" "Oh, too bad. She fell into Spring of Drowned Good Demon, very tragic story; story tells that a good demon drowned there 5,000 years ago. Now whoever falls in spring takes form of good demon."

The girl pops out as the younger version of her demon form. She has heard what they were saying from below the surface of the spring, "I'm a demon?" She becomes frightened and screams again! An explosion was heard ten feet away from the Guide!

End flashback-

The demon girl sighed, "And that's how we're like this." The creature said, "Only when splashed with cold water. As for me, I'm immune to any more Jusenkyo spring effects. And I can only turn back to a non-shapeshifter if I'm in my true form."

After hearing their story, Soun wept until his face looked like Niagara Falls. Nodoka asked them, "So what do you look like in human form?"

As the demon girl walked in to get some hot water, the giant beast slowly turned human, which by the way, looked like… Ranma! And in blue starry slacks and a red stripe muscle vest (a vest similar to a muscle shirt in vest form). The only difference is that he had several marks upon his body. Ranma fell over and groaned in surprise!

The demon girl poured hot water onto the shapeshifter's head! He sighs, "Much better."

Ranma ran into the house! Akane asked, "What's his problem?" Nabiki jokes, "He must think that the shapeshifting man is actually a doppelganger." Ryoga asks, "What's a doppelganger?" Kasumi pulls out a dictionary, "Doppelganger is a ghostly double of a living person that haunts its living counterpart."

Ryoga imagined Ranma being choked to death by a ghost that fell in Jusenkyo!

Ryoga wanted revenge against Ranma too, "Is Ranma going to die? Damn you, doppelganger!" The shapeshifter calmly said, "I'm not a doppelganger. I'm human."

The demon girl poured hot water onto her head. She became human, no mark on her forehead and a normal Caucasian skin tone.

The girl is now beyond gorgeous than before. She is still extremely well endowed with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for. Her long hair turned a beautiful color of brown, which framed her beautiful angelic Kasumi-like face. She moved with an incredible grace. She took a deep breath, and let out an angelic smile.

Nodoka seemed to remember her. "Bayko?" The girl smiles, "Mom!" Nodoka and the young girl, Bayko, rushed into each other and hugged!

Genma was somewhat frightened for some reason.

Nodoka cried some more as she hugged Bayko, because she fully remembers her, "You are my little daughter, Bayko!"

Everyone else falling down (Anime style)!

Genma looked at the boy suspiciously, "What's your name, boy?"

The young man answers, "Enma Saotome, one of your sons."

In a flash, many people in the crowd (excluding Nodoka, Bayko, & Ranma) bashed Genma in the back of the head! Soun roared, "Saotome! What's the meaning of this?" Ryoga growled, "Did you or your wife have an affair?" In his mind, Ryoga thought, 'Which may explain why Ranma's got that charm for women!' Happosai growled at Genma, "Genma, how dare you lie to your master?"

There are other comments like that. (A.N.: Feel free to send in some of your own in reviews, how you imagine how the other characters may act.)

Genma cowardly answered, "Well, I had no experience for more than one child, since I was an only child. I never expected to have three children."

Ranma heard the whole thing! He leaped from his window and landed on his father!

Ranma asked, "Let me get this out of you straight, old man. You thought you'd only get me, but you got me and that freak, and that…" He noticed how sexy his sister is, "Babe of a sister."

Genma closed his eyes behind his glasses and grimly answered, "Exactly. I thought when your twin brother, Enma, was born with you… he'd be nothing but pure evil. So I placed him in a traditional Japanese church, so he would not cause such trouble." Ranma roared, "As far as I'm aware of, you're the one who's nothing but pure evil!" Genma insulted his commonly known son, "You talk like a girl!"

It was obvious that Enma has had enough. Enma began growling with anger. Ukyo came up to him and asked, "Mr. Enma? What's wrong?"

Enma roared out (with each word louder than the last), "I've… had… ENOUGH! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AND SHUT UP NOW! Nobody cares whether I'm nothing but pure evil or my old man, or anybody else around here! YOU GOT THAT, SIMPLEHEADED JERKS?" Enma's incredible outburst of anger shook up everyone (except for Kasumi, Nodoka, & Bayko)!

Tatewaki Kuno points his boken at Enma, "If thou art the twin brother of the evil sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, then prepare thyself." Enma glared at Kuno, "You're challenging me to a duel, Mr. Tatewaki "Blue Thunder" Kuno, age 23, and best-known multi-billionaire & swordsman in town?"

With the exception of Bayko, everyone looked at Enma with surprised faces! Ranma asked Enma, "How… did… you… know… his… name… age… and… occupations?" Enma answered, "I've read his mind." Back to Kuno, Enma said, "Oh, and another thing; you do have power, just no brains for any obviousness." Kuno glared deeper and deeper at Enma! Enma continued, "There are better swordsmen than you, and I've faced them."

Ranma cautioned his twin brother, "I wouldn't egg him on if I were you, Enma!"

Kuno roared, "ENMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO MEET THY DOOM! **ONE** **HUNDRED** **STRIKES**!" Tatewaki charged in at Enma at full force, but Enma balled up his fist, reached way back… and then… Enma called out, "**MISSILE** **UPPERCUT**!" Before Kuno could even land a strike, Enma sent a powerful uppercut against him, which is sending him 3 miles up and beyond the horizon and the sky!

Kuno's voice was heard in the distance, "OW! Hey, I can see my house from here!"

Enma patted his palms together, "Piece of cake."

Nabiki was amazed, "A Daodondo martial artist attack?" As was Ranma, "The missile uppercut?"

Happosai pulled out his initial attack at Enma; the Happo fire burst attack (which consisted of a small but powerful firecracker), "Let's see if your missile-style Kung Fu can stop me! **HAPPO** **FIRE** **BURST**!"

Enma sensed the move and said, "**MOXIBUSTION** **STRENGTH** **SAPPER**!"

Happosai realized that Enma suddenly called out an attack that can render even the old pervert weak as a mere infant! He tried to dodge Enma's hands, but Ranma's twin brother was way too fast! Happy felt his own firecracker crushing his hand!

Happosai winced in pain and made puppy eyes to Enma, "Have mercy on this old man!" Enma roared, "In the 7 hells of this world, I won't! **PILLAR OF PAIN**!" With one swift leg toss, Enma sent both Happosai and his firecracker up into the air! Kaboom! Happosai went flying further in the explosion from his own attack!

Genma cheered, "YES!" Soun roared in joy, "THAT'S IT!" Ranma-Chan pulled out a pair of pom-poms, along with a cheerleader outfit, "HOORAY!"

Realizing what Enma can do, Ranma realized that his own twin brother is fit to carry on the school better than him. Ranma turned around and went inside the house after telling everyone, "I'll go on another journey to train."

Ranma went to his room to pack up… surprisingly, Enma came there to help him. Ranma shed a few tears while packing, "Why do you even want to help me go away?" Enma answered, "Because, aside from our sister, I have been away from my family for way too long. The least I can do is join you."

Ranma cried out, "You're more fit than I to carry on the School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts!" Enma paused his speech for a moment and replied, "No."

Surprised on what his brother said, Ranma looked at him incredulously! "What do you mean 'no'?" Enma explained, "Reading minds, doing extremely powerful attacks, knowing all weaknesses of your opponents, etc. I don't find it fair." Ranma stated the name of the School, "It's ANYTHING-GOES martial arts; anything is fair for us."

Enma made another excuse, "But my sister and I don't have multiple fiancés now do we?" Ranma was confused, "You're engaged, to whom exactly?"

Enma explained, "I WAS engaged. But I gave that Chinese Amazonian tramp a slap across the face known as the Slap of Divorce." Ranma plainly guessed, "I see that you two went there two, huh." Enma continued, "Getting back to the point, you were chosen to carry on and I wasn't. So I am sticking by that." Ranma asked his long-lost twin, "Have you ever lost in any battles?" Enma answered, "None. If you're planning to spar to see who's more fit… I'm all for it."

Ranma & Enma went to the closest vacant lot, right where Ryoga's currently camping! Surprisingly, the audience was huge! Genma called out to Ranma, "Defeat your brother, son!"

The fight began!

Ranma made the first move, "**Kachu** **Tenshin** **Amaguriken**!" Ranma's special attack, 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire', a multitude of super-fast and super-strong punches blazed the scene!

Enma blocked them all with his left index finger, except one heading for his stomach!

Enma, filling with anger, roared out, "**GORILLA YELL SHOT**!" Enma sent his right fist at Ranma, releasing a blast of red-colored Ki, which sent Ranma flying like a pin hit by a bowling ball!

As Ranma landed on the ground, recovering from the Ki attack, "_That felt like feeling a heavy head filled with anger._" Then he realized, "_I've made him angry_!" Enma thought-spoke to his brother, "_You were able to give me a single strike_. _And that was enough to make me frustrated_." Ranma thought-spoke back, "_I hope you can hear this_, _now I know how to use it too_!"

Ranma roared out, "**GORILLA** **YELL** **SHOT**!" Ranma released a blast that his brother's previous attack rivaled at him! But it didn't go straight forward… it came exploding from the ground, sending Enma flying! Ranma was caught in the blast, but he was unaffected (like Ryoga's perfected Shishi Hokodan).

As Enma crashed face-first into the dirt, and got up again, slowly, he was amazed, "Whoa, you've already made it to the full power of the Gorilla Yell Shot!"

Ranma is exhausted from using that new attack… Enma charged in with another attack…

Enma called out, "**Bakusai** **Tenketsu**: **Snake** **In** **The** **Grass**!" as he slammed his index finger into the ground before Ranma, the crack came closer and closer until…

Ranma called out "**Moko** **Takabisha**!" (His 'Pride of the Fierce Tiger')

Ranma shot a yellow Ki blast of confidence from his hands at Enma, knocking him to the ground! But the cracks underneath Ranma exploded at the same time!

The match is over and both men are knocked out!

Mousse put his hand to his chin, "That's odd, why did both of them lose to each other?"

Bayko explained, "It's a tie, neither of them lost. It's true that Enma and I have more techniques than Ranma or anybody else he's known, but Ranma placed all of his strength into that Gorilla Roar Shot from his anger, rendering Enma drained of his own power to withstand it.

"But then as Enma used the Snake in the Grass style Breaking Point at Ranma to finish the match, Ranma released every amount of strength he had from his Fierce Tiger Pride attack. The attacks were both of the same strength and they hit them at the same time!"

Ryoga gets it, "Oh, I get it! Ranma and Enma are both at the same strength and power." Mousse figures it out, "They may not be equal in some things, but they share the same power." Bayko finished, "And the same heart!"

That night in the Tendo home, everyone was having dinner.

Genma had the most lumps on his head and he was forced to eat Akane's bad cooking as a panda!

Mr. Panda held up a sign that reads, 'Why me?' Soun answered, "You did this to your children."

To be continued…


	2. Enma’s Feels Love With Another?

Ranma 1/2; Mortal Fight

Ch. 2: Enma's Feels Love With Another?

Since last night, Genma was forced to eat nothing but Akane's cooking for a week and sleep outside during that time as well, he deserved it for the way he's treated his other son (Enma) and only daughter (Bayko).

Ranma was kind enough to let Bayko and Enma share with him, Bayko was used to the smell of men's sweat stinking up the place; after all, she has been with Enma for about 13 years of her life.

As for the others this morning, Nodoka and Soun are both steamed at Genma and are still holding him to his punishment until further notice. Happosai was his usual perverted self, looking at half-naked models in magazines (unfortunately (or fortunately), he's still weak as an infant because of the moxibustion Enma gave him).

Kasumi is working on breakfast, without a care in the world in fact, she's excepted help from Bayko. Surprisingly, she's just a talented cook as Kasumi, Nodoka, and Ranma.

Nabiki is scheming a way as usual.

Akane is looking at the gift she's been struggling to try to give to her fiancé. Now that she knows that Ranma's got a twin brother and sister, she's so worried that she couldn't bring herself to any action. She thought in her head, _What if I have lost siblings of my own as well?_

Then she noticed the minute hand on her clock is reaching 7:15 A.M.…

"AAAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

She got into light-blue teacher's clothes, ran down the stairs, crushed Happosai with one dashing stomp along the way without tripping, and quickly got to breakfast (talk about putting "fast" back in "breakfast")! She noticed that Ranma is still not fully dressed (muscle shirt and boxer shorts), not fully awake, and with his long-lost siblings… she turned away from their gaze.

As soon as he saw her in her teacher's clothes (jacket and skirt)…

"ARRGH! I'VE FORGOT!"

He ran into his room, got into more proper clothes (his usual Chinese getup), and ran back downstairs! Enma asked, "What's the rush, brother?" Ranma shouted, "Akane and I've got jobs as teachers at Furinkan High and I don't want to screw up!" Enma said, "Well, let Bayko and me come along, we could be helpful at the school."

Bayko said, "I think we may need more proper clothes than the ones we're wearing; Nabiki does say that image is everything."

In her room, Nabiki sneezed! "_What the? Am I having a cold, or was someone talking about me?_"

Within the rush, the four of them made it to the school.

As they arrived, the students looked curiously at the Saotome siblings.

Bayko calls out, "Are there any nurse office/lunch lady assistance positions open?"

A familiar voice answers, "Yes, young miss Saotome." Ranma began to frown, he knows who it is, Tatewaki Kuno (recently he became vice-principal)! Ranma steps in between his sister and Kuno (who's in his usual getup), "Stay away from Bayko, if you touch one hair on her––"

"I'm not here to fight her, Ranma Saotome, I'm here to hire her… and to give her these." Kuno tosses a bouquet of red roses to Bayko. She does become flattered, "um… thanks anyway, Mr. Kuno."

Kuno turns to head back into the school, he stops and says to Ranma without looking at them, "Tell your sister, that even though I'm in love with two women, she just became added between the two of them." Ranma sank to the ground (he's off the map of "being freaked out"), "Don't tell me––" Kuno nods, "Yes." He looks at Bayko, "I love you, Bayko Saotome." Then he leaves to enter the building, leaving two angry Saotome men, a curious Akane, and a blushing Bayko.

Akane sighs, "Let's go, people! We've got school, it's not Christmas vacation, let's move it!"

"AAH! I'M SO LATE!"

The Saotome's, Akane, and entire student look way in front of them… just to find a pink-haired girl in a normal school girl uniform running towards the doors of the school!

The girl is beyond gorgeous. She was extremely well endowed with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for. Her long pink hair reached past her hips and shoulders, which framed her beautiful face. She is certainly not lacking in the breast department; she reaches beyond it.

At almost superhuman velocity, she ran passed the four residents of the Tendo Dojo and into the school!

That snapped Bayko out of her trance, "Who was that, big brother?" Ranma answered, "That's Anzu Sakuraiju. Kuno nicknamed her 'Phoenix of the Hurricane of Cherry Blossoms' but we know her as the 'Elemental Martial Artist.'" Akane decided to help out on her fiancé's answer to his sister, as they enter the school, "Surprisingly, after Ranma became the toughest _male_ employee in the school, she took his place as the most powerful female martial artist of the _student body_."

Later… Enma got a job as the new school janitor without complaints. "_Now this is nice_," he thought to himself, "_no people making fun of me, nobody trying to get on my nerves, just a nice peaceful job where one can throw away all of his stress and get into peace with the world._" The janitor uniform was too fragile for someone his strength, she he stuck with his vest and slacks.

As he went into cleaning the hall outside a classroom with a mop, a door opened up to reveal an upset (upset as in sad, if you want to know) Anzu Sakuraiju with a bucket of cold water. She stood beside the door with the bucket in her hand as it closed.

He looked at Anzu with curiosity, "Excuse me, why are you here, Ms. Sakuraiju?" Anzu sighed, "Yuka-Sensei scolded me… again! It's not fair that I always am late, Mr. Ranma."

Enma face-faulted, "I'm Enma Saotome, Ranma's twin brother."

The word came out! Students and teachers popped out of the doors of each classroom, they looked at Ranma's twin and noticed the exact difference as the latter showed up.

"Yes, that's right. I have a twin brother, that doesn't mean you don't have classes to go to or work to do."

Everyone obeyed.

Anzu looked at Enma with worry, "What do you think of Ms. Akane, Mr. Enma?" Enma sighed, "I never talked to her that much. Why?" Yuka (the light-brown-haired friend of Akane's) came out the door Anzu 'wept' out of, "Because some people have heard that a couple could never be if one of them has a twin or so the like."

Enma was outraged (not extremely, thank god), "That's not fair."

Ranma sighs, "Yeah, now the schools will never be joined." Enma followed, "So would say Mr. Tendo."

Back in the dojo, as Genma was crawling on his elbows and knees toward his old friend for food… Soun sneezed in his friends face!

CRACK! Nabiki looks at the toothpick she had in her hand, that just broke as she used it on a sweet she was going to have, "Looks like a bad omen."

Back at the school, Enma said, "They couldn't be no more than just rumors, we can't let this keep us down. Besides, we've got a tournament to go to."

Ranma's interests flared up, "Tournament? What tournament?"

Enma said, "_The_ tournament."

Anzu asked Enma, "What tournament are you talking about, Mr. Enma?"

Enma answered, "Call me Enma. What do you think all this fighting is for anyway? Fun? Competition? Strength? Skill? No… it's not just that. That was only training. This tournament is worldwide and comes only once a human's lifetime. That's all the information I've got right now, I'm sorry."

"Then let's see who's stronger, Mr. Enma Saotome!"

The voice belongs to a young man of 19 years charging towards Enma! He's in a white tiger styled battle Gi and has long unruly black hair with spiky white bangs! He looked at Enma with battle-hungry green eyes!

He pounced on Ranma's twin and the latter tossed the both of them out a window! Luckily for them, there was a pool beneath them!

Ranma shouts to his brother, "WATCH OUT, ENMA!" Enma looks up in confusion, "Huh?"

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Everyone looked in the pool, out of the water emerged Enma in his shapeshifter form (he looks normal, except for the mystic prismatic markings on some his body).

Anzu was surprised, "What happened?" Bayko answered, "Have you heard of Jusenkyo?" Anzu nodded. Bayko continued, "My brothers and I fell into those cursed springs."

Ranma fidgeted, "Unfortunately, so did Grentiga Tsubasai." Enma was curious, "Who's that?" Anzu sighed, "You are new to this place, Mr. Enma… Grentiga Tsubasai is the person you've just knocked into the pool."

Suddenly, a large white tiger with unruly fur popped out from the water and pulled Enma under! Ranma disappeared to the other side of the nearby fence (yep, he's still deathly afraid of cats)!

Anzu sighed, "Here it goes." She throws a right hook into the surface of the water and shouts out, "**Mizu Sakura Ah**!" BAMFOOSH! The pool shot a large blast of water shooting Enma and Grentiga out of it!

Amazed by Anzu's powerful aquatic attack, Enma guessed out loud, "Cherry Blossomy Water Blast?" Anzu asked to him, "Are you alright?" Enma replied while falling, "I've felt harder punches from my brother and I'd blame Grentiga!"

Principal Kuno (yep Kuno's Hawaiian-styled father) came along, "Woo! Look at Multi-Tattoo Kiki (Enma)!" Enma knew what the idiot was talking about, "HEY! These aren't tattoos."

He noticed Ranma over here and there in the pool, "Woo! Aloha, twins!" Ranma explained to the airhead, "That's because just yesterday I've just found out a twin brother and a little sister when they came along, stupid." A young student girl asked him, "Why haven't you told this to us, Mr. Ranma?" Another one told her, "That's because he just found out, Baka."

Nabiki came along and saw the whole school fiasco (earlier), but went along with it, by selling pictures of a half-naked Ranma-Chan and Akane to Tatewaki Kuno (which doesn't do it well with him much anymore, since he's only paying her money by only looking at Bayko). Nabiki asks him, "What's wrong, Kuno-baby? Did your goddesses told you they don't like you?" Kuno answers, "I've fallen in love with Bayko Saotome." Nabiki's head was bursting with fireworks of schemes; "_in human mode, Bayko is open-minded, this will be a piece of cake!_"

Grentiga leapt out onto Enma! Enma showed off his awesome strength (Ki combined with his 'normal' physical strength), by diving into the water and jumping from the bottom of the water-filled pool and quickly moving into the sky!

The other residents of the Tendo Dojo (and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew) came along! Kasumi gasped, "Oh my! Enma seems to be fighting with Grentiga Tsubasai!" Genma said, "Good thing we've brought lots of hot water!" Anzu heard that comment and snatched a kettle from Ryoga, "I'll take that!"

She took a deep breath and took a speeding start to jump towards the two combatants (surprisingly, she's as strong as the other NWC members)!

As soon as she got as close as one inch close to Enma, she lost energy began to fall (surprisingly, not strong enough)! Enma saw her and the kettle, so he sprouted wings and caught her in midair! Anzu asked him, "Spring of Drowned Angel?" Enma understood what she meant, "No, shapeshifter."

He realized he completely forgotten about the kettle, it crashed into his face, but the water didn't change him back, but it did for Grentiga!

Grentiga grabbed Enma's wings and shouted, "We still have a fight to finish!" Enma specifically said, "NO, WE DON'T! Anzu is in danger and we have to save her!" Grentiga realized his mistake but asked him, "She's three years younger than you and you care for her like she was your girlfriend?" Enma said, "I'm the janitor, and I've taken that job willingly because I wanted stress off my shoulders! If my rage goes on for too much and too long I could literally kill somebody!"

As the ground came closer and closer, Enma shifted into a giant parachute and landed the two students to safety. He shifted back and said to the students, "Spring of Drowned Shapeshifter, Jusenkyo." They responded with "Ahh." And with better understanding.

Principal Kuno just fainted from the stress and the excitement (never thought that would happen).

Back at the Tendo Dojo, later that night, Enma stayed at the school to do some double-checking for cleaning… so Kasumi left his dinner in the microwave.

Nabiki's plan is working quite well with Bayko, who's demon-half mind is thinking to her human-half mind, '_You've got to learn to say _'_no_'."

Ranma was waiting for his brother, Akane was there with him. Akane said, "I can understand you wanting to know your siblings more now, but I'm beginning to wonder if I've got some long lost siblings of my own." Ranma sighs, "I wish I knew what tournament he was talking about."

Finally, Enma (human mode) came home… carrying a load of luggage in fact, and right beside him was Anzu (fully energized again)!

Ranma asks his brother, "What's going on, Enma?" Anzu answered, "I'm not strong enough, so I've asked my parents to stay here and train at the Dojo, plus I've grown a liking to Enma, on our way here we've been talking about our lives."

Ranma groans, "Oh, man! I don't know what's going on anymore! Fine, you can stay and train, Anzu, but that doesn't mean you don't have school tomorrow!"

Anzu looks lovingly at Enma, who just smiles back.

I've been meaning to tell you

I've got this feelin' that won't subside

I look at you and I fantasize

You're mine tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I wanna hold you so hear me out

I wanna show you what love's all about

Darlin' tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see

This love was meant to be

I've got hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

With my hungry eyes

I need...

Hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With my hungry eyes


End file.
